


nagito headcannons

by komaedawtf



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Gen, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Yandere Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedawtf/pseuds/komaedawtf
Summary: Komaeda Nagito Headcannons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

REQUEST OPEN

•FLUFF  
•ANGST  
•LIME  
•I DONT WRITE LEMONS

Im still thinking if i should wrote oneshots

REQUEST ON THIS PAGE ^^


	2. cuddling w him

•He's so touch starve 

•He loves cuddle so much but he feels like he doesnt deserve it

•So you're the one who always initiate it

•Can be big or small spoon whatever you prefer

•But his favorite is the sweetheart position

•Loves it when you play with his hair

•His hair is so fluffy

•Also wanna play with your hair but afraid it will make you uncomfortable

•He wanna give kisses but afraid to ask

•So you always assure him that you love it when he kiss you

•Kiss your forehead while saying i love you

•Loves it when you sing a lullably or when you hums on him

•Sleep so easily


	3. he got nightmares

•After everything that happens to him, he always got nightmares

•Sometimes afraid to sleep but you always cuddle him to sleep

•It comforts him but sometimes his trauma still haunts him

•Always feel bad whenever he accidentally wakes you up

•Will excuse himself so you can go back to sleep again but you tell him it's alright

•You let him talk to you about his nightmares

•You cuddle him until he calms down and got to sleep again

•Sometimes he got nightmares of you leaving him

•Got extremely scared but he knows you can leave him for someone else since he believe he doesn't deserves you

•But after so many and long reassurance that you won't leave him, he kinda calms down

•Hugs you tightly so you won't leave him on his sleep


	4. he wanna see you after work hours

•Really loves whenever you are around him

•But you can't stay with him always since you have school or work

•He feels like he doesn't deserve your attention but he wanna atleast stare at you at the distance but he doesn't wanna do it since he doesn't wanna make you uncomfortable

•You tell him it's fine

•So he stay by your side all the time

•You often see him outside your classroom or workplace

•Whenever you finish your class or work he wanna hugs you but he doesn't wanna make you uncomfortable

•So you when you see him you open your arms and he will rush to hug you

•Kiss your forehead and say "i miss you and i love you my hope"


End file.
